


H.O.P.E - Hold On, Pain Ends.

by Kattycookie



Series: Flowers in bloom, Flowers forgotten [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Depression, Echo Flowers, F/M, Genocide, Hope, I wanted reader to be gender neutral but it wasnt working for me sorry, Its okay to cry, Mentions of Genocide Route, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Reader Also Needs a Hug, Reader Is Not Chara, Reader Is Not Frisk, Reader had a hard past, Sans Needs A Hug, Sans Remembers Resets, Sans is trapped, The monsters are still trapped underground, mentions of depression, reader is female
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-19 17:27:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11318184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kattycookie/pseuds/Kattycookie
Summary: You saw the world as nothing but the same thing over and over again. You wonder why you havent jumped off a cliff, why you havent gave up yet.He gave up a long time ago, whats the use of trying if all of it is going to be reset?Two echo flowers.A human, a monster.And a barrier between.





	1. Hear my song

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even the smallest light can reach for miles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter is Unedited as always,
> 
> English isnt my first language please bear with me.

The birds chirp their morning tune, the morning sun rises and the light reaches your window, illuminating your room in a soft warm glow.

 

You play with your pen for a while, head resting on your hand, arm propped up on the wooden table as you look out the window, lost in thought. The journal lay on the table, opened on blank pages yet to be written. You pull your hoodie tighter around your body, loving the soft fabfric on your skin.

 

Birds flew by your window, chirping as they flutter their wings and fly. You watch the world go by through your little small square window , some cars passing by the road with a honk or a whoosh.

 

How nice it must be to be a bird, flying up in the sky with no worries, free. 

 

You see the world in a monochrome, black and white, dead and still. Nothing interests you as you gaze at the glass pane blocking you from outside. The pen still on your hand, tapping it on the table as it made clicking noises to fill the silence. The journal still lay, no words, completely blank.

 

Sighing you got up and leave, the pen and journal untouched on your desk. You enter the kitchen as your roommate greets you with a smile, you greet her back but your tone was unfriendly, short and clipped. You decide to out for a while, and you did.

 

The honking of cars and busy chattering of people was suffocating as you walk in the city, towards where? You dont know, you dont have a destination in plan, You just wanted to maybe feel alive.

 

You were slowly crumbling, the world seems like a blur of faces you know yet dont, the world seemed pale, uninteresting. You go to school, finish college, get a job, make a family, the cycle goes on and on, again and again. You were tired, is this what your purpose is? It didnt excite you, it was like you were no different, not special.

 

You recall the time when you were happy, ecstatic, full of joy and laughter. The you who partied and did the insane, the you who tried everything life could offer. Where has that part of you gone?

 

You think back at the 'you' now, indifference and no emotion. Always in her house, stuck in her room with a journal. Always walking with no destination. You laughed bitterly, what changed? You passed by the several missing person posters glued to the lamp posts and buildings, your eyes just glancing at them for a moment before turning your gaze ahead.

 

"Get out off the road bitch!" you hear a gruff voice of a man yell as he swerved his car to the side to avoid you by mere inches. You dont react and just walk like a zombie, the cars and their drivers shouting curses at you.

 

Your eyes fixate on the mountain in the distance, Mt Ebott. It said that whoever climbed the mountain never return. You visited the place a lot since you were a kid, you remember catching ladybugs and fireflies. A carefree child who looked at the world with wide curious eyes.

 

Curiousity killed the cat.

 

Your eyes glimmer as you saw a bright flash of blue in the mountain, something akin to a star as it twinkled before fading.

 

Curiosity brought it back.

 

Your legs moved on its own as your eyes stay on the spot where you saw the blue spark. You hadnt imagined it, it filled your vision with color for a brief moment. You wanted more.

 

You were running now, towards the mountain like you were in a trance, you trip and fell a few times but you do not care. You want to see that light again, you want to feel that warmth.

 

Fresh bruises and cuts marred your skin, the pain didnt bother you. You had to push forward, you wanted to see what caused that light, you wanted to know what had sparked in your soul when you saw it glitter for a few moments.

 

The sun was setting, You left the house when it was up in the sky, shining like a bright lightbulb.Time flew by so fast, it made you vulnerable, afraid.

 

Time goes on and on, it never stops even if you die, it goes on until eternity. People strive to make their lives better because time is short, you need all the time in the world to make you better.

 

Your chest hurts, lungs heaving as you pant for air. Hair in a mess, cuts in your arms as you finally reached Ebott forest, the towering mountain lay in front, intimidating you.

 

The birds didnt sing, crickets didnt make a sound, the forest was eerily quiet that it made you shiver. The moon was up instead of the bright yellow ball earlier. This was it, this was probably your death but why... Why did you wait until this moment to die? You had many opportunities back then, but why... Why now?

 

No, you werent going to die in a forest, you still need to see that blue glow. The glow that warmed your heart and you walked on, determined.

 

You refuse, you were not lost, you could get back. There werent wild animals report here, this forest wasnt dangerous. 

The only sound you hear is the crunch of the leaves underneath your footsteps, it made you shiver. It was funny, you practically see the world as uninteresting, boring and would be better off without you yet you never did something that can endanger your life.

 

You were afraid to die yet you imagined life when youre gone, you wanted someone to never forget you, you wanted to see their faces once they realize youre gone. You wanted them to miss you.

 

Selfish.

 

You shake your head bringing your hands to your mouth as you blew a puff of air on it, the cold breeze made your skin pale and your body to shudder. You were only wearing a thin knitted green hoodie over your white tshirt, pajama bottoms and bunny slippers.

 

You mentally laugh, if the people found you hiking in the mountain with these clothes on, you were sure theyll call you crazy, a lunatic.

 

Hell, you werent even sure you were sane. Who would go into a mountain dressed as ridiculous as you?

 

The trail up was easy, a path is already there and you followed it. You remember taking the same path when you were a kid, multiple jars in your hand to catch bugs and other insects.

 

Humming a tune as you walk, it was dark, only the moon as your guide. It did little to bring soem light to the surroundings in front but there you saw it, a glowing blue flower.

 

Your eyes widened, you rubbed them and blinked a few times. The flower was indeed glowing and you walked fast towards it, afraid that it might go away or that you were just hallucinating.

 

It glinted in the moonlight and you were about to approach when you notice the huge gaping hole beside it, your mouth opened as you practically stepped back, falling on your butt as you grabbed the grass growing on the ground with your fingertips.

 

You crawled away, moving at a safer distance from the hole, you stretch your neck and peered below it, goosebumps wracking your skin as you see darkness that didnt end. It looked like the entrance to hell and you made a mental note of it. The hole was huge, a car could probably fall in, what was weird is that it formed a perfect circle, as if this was man made.

 

Your attention was cut off as you hear a voice, gruff and husky yet completely lost of hope. Your head snapped up to the glowing flower as you watched it vibrate, echoing the words again.

 

"i wasnt ready for the responsibility."

 

You dont know why you feel tears fall, you dont know why you cried. You dont know why you cant stop them from falling as you clutch the grass tighter in your hands. Your fist clenched, your teeth gritting as you sobbed. Stop crying damn it, why are you even crying?!

 

All you know is that you know that tone in his voice. Youve heard it once but you didnt knew the meaning of it back then. It was the tone of someone who gave up. It was the tone that sent your life spiralling to hell.

 

You dont know how long you stayed there, listening to the voice say the same thing over and over again. Youve practically memorized his voice right now.

 

Your body moved on its own as you caressed the petals of the flower, you leaned close, tears still falling from your face as you whispered.

 

"Its okay. Things can get better..its okay.." 

 

It repeated, again and again in a neverending loop.

 

You return back at dawn, not caring when people steered clear away from you, or how people looked at you in disgust and fear. You looked someone who just got mauled by bears,  twigs hanging out from your hair and your pajamas covered in mud and dirt.

 

you would run if you saw someone like you too.

 

your roomate didnt question you as you appeared by the door, already used to your weird behaviours.

 

you sit back on your desk, eyes heavy from lack of sleep but you pushed through, grabbing your pen and filling your once blank journal. The words flow like a wave in an ocean, the ink coating the pages in your handwritting. Very soon, a page was filled and you looked back to your window, Mt ebott can be seen in the distance and you couldve sworn you saw another faint blue twinkle.


	2. please wake up.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I was trapped in that nightmare, shaking, trembling, terrified, afraid, scared, my nightmare didnt happen just once.
> 
> How do you wake up from a nightmare if you arent even asleep?

  _Unedited_

 

Sans sighed, hands in his pockets as he leaned against the cold wall of waterfall. His breath left small puffs in the air as he nuzzled his head, leaning more to his fluffy hoodie and the crimson scarf nestled between his neck.

 

His eyelights stared blankly ahead, the only sound heard was the water running and dripping. The kid had pass through this place a while ago, they were probably in Hotland by now but Sans didnt care. 

He closed his eyes, trying to calm the pulsating magic that threatens to flood his eye. It was what, the 20th time they did this run? He had lost count yet despite knowing what will happen, he still felt sick to not be able to do anything. He felt like he was going insane, suddenly waking up with everyone alive only for them to be gone the next few moments and it repeated, over and over.

 

He had fought the kid too many times now. The kid probably knew his attack pattern in the back of their head. He doesnt know that they want, whether they were obsessed with him or if they were just sadistic as is.

 

He pushed himself off the wall and walked, eyelights trailing around every detail Waterfall has to offer. Questionable dust littered the floor and the echo flowers were strangely silent. His feet carefully walked along, avoiding on stepping on any of the dust as he slightly nodded in a prayer. The dust sometimes coated his slippers as Sans grit his teeth.

 

He had atleast a couple more hours before the kid would arrive in the hall. He could probably get his bearings back by then. 

 

Sometimes he wondered if messing around with time and space got him this consequence. Not being able to move on, stuck in a time loop where everyone gets killed and slaugthered without mercy in his very eyes. He shivered and pulled his hoodie tighter around him, the scarf on his neck helping with the cold. 

 

Stars, he just hopes this was all just a nightmare, that he can just wake up from and find everything normal, the kid doing pacifist and him stating awful puns to annoy his bro.

 

He shook his head, drained and weary. Dark circles litter the space below his eyesockets, making him look more tired than usual. He wasnt able to get sleep for the past few days, nightmares plaguing his mind. A dreadful feeling settled in his bones as he stroll to waterfall.

 

He finds himself teleporting to the secluded room where a lone bench lay, he glanced at it, the quiche still under the bench.

 

Sitting, he sighed. Absentmindly touching the scarf and pulling at the loose threads. A small whimper escapes him as he lets the magic that threathened to burst earlier out. Blue glowing tears drip and spluttered at the cold floor as he rubs his face with his hands. It wasnt like he could remember what happens in the other timelines, theres always just this sense of deja vu and the notes in his workshop backing up his theory.

 

He suddenly jerked when a soft voice called out. A tone soft and soothing that he did not recognize. He wiped his tears away and forced a grin, scanning his surroundings for any sign of life until his eyes landed on the lone echo flower just beside the bench.

 

His clothes rustled as he pushed himself closer to it, leaning forward and straining to hear.

 

"Its okay. Things can get better..its okay.." 

 

A voice trembled as if forcing it out between sobs. The voice was shaky and breathy yet calming to hear. It was soft spoken, quiet and still. He wished he could stay here, listening to it forever.

 

He relaxed, a sigh escaping as he closed his eyesockets, listening to the voice repeat itself. He slowly composes himself, ashamed to have broken down again. He tried not to let his thoughts wander but to no avail.

 

Sans sat there for who knows how long, the only sound heard was the quiet voice, it echoed. Heh, he was probably sure it was a voice that belonged to an angel, an angel that have probably died along with the rest.

 

He had never heard the voice before in all his life, maybe he had missed a particular monster? That cant be, he knew almost everyone but this voice sent shivers down his spine, he didnt know how to describe it but when he heard it, he felt content and complete. He sadly cant stay here as much as he wished.

 

After a few more minutes of sitting in utter silence, the skeleton finally stood, hands coming to his pockets as he walked away before turning around and going back to the flower with a whisper.

 

"heh. thanks, kid. i needed that." his voice was also a whisper like yours. So quiet and afraid that someone might hear. He hoped Alphys evacuated the owner of the voice. He hoped so hard that the one voice that comforted him was alive and breathing somewhere.

 

Satisfied with the messaged, he poofed out to his workshops, quickly jotting down a note regarding the voice and he appeared in the hall, just in time to see the kid enter. 

 

The kid walked forward until they were face to face, the sound of the pitter patter of their feet was unnerving. Yellow light illuminated their figure, casting a large shadow around their form. The hall was bright and tension was in the air.

 

Sans could see a locket on their chest, it shined as light touched them. On their hand was a knife, glinting menacingly back at him. The kid was covered in dust from head to toe, a horrfying smile twisted their face. Their lvl skyrocketing to a 19, their eyes glowing red with madness. Without losing a beat, he speaks, eyeing the kid with a fake grin.

 

"...

that expression that you're wearing...

...

you're really kind of a freak, huh?"

 

And then the dance began. Both, dodging and moving along the wide hall. The human, slashed and brought their knife as they slice up the air around him, sans barely dodging.

 

Sans watched as their determination overflowed, their form light and nimble as they attempt to stab. Sans was getting tired of this foul play. He knew he will probably get killed, he knows he has no chance to win against someone who can literally control time against their will. 

 

And not long enough, blood splattered the golden floor. The red ooze looked so out of place with the yellow hues. It was his blood and not the humans.

 

He stood up and walked to go behind a pillar.

 

"papyrus, do you want anything?" he says as he closed his sockets and teleported to the front of grillby's. His mouth hanging open as he panted, his hand clutching his shirt where the knife slash had tore it. Blood and marrow leaking from his bones.

 

"shit.." he gasps, plopping himself on the snow with a thump, his sockets closing in a dreamless sleep as he felt himself drift away, his body trembled as his magic overflowed, not having enough power to hold on, his dust barely distuingishable from the white snow. His form wavered before exploding into millions of pieces as the wind carried him.

 

He woke up to the yelling of his brother down the stairs, sweat beading his skull as he gasps and sat upright on the mattress, a feeling of deja vu washing over him as he forced a grin, shrugging and putting his hoodie on as he got up, one hand on the knob of the door. He wished this nightmare would end. Hopefully, the kid might go pacifist one day. He laughed at his own thoughts. Something like that wont happen, theyve been doing this stupid game for _days._ The only thing he could wish is for the kid getting bored in their little game and stopped coming down the undground, stop resetting time and playing God.

 

he only _wished._

 

_but even with such a silly and small wish, no one heard it._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel so sad writting this ;-;

**Author's Note:**

> I really need to finish my other fics first but i have all of these ideas swarming my mind.


End file.
